Just you and me
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: C'est la guerre. Les combats règnent, les gens meurent. Eux qui se détestaient, avaient failli s'entretuer. Et c'est ainsi qu'il réalisa enfin ce qu'il désirait vraiment. OS NaruSasu.


**Slt! Voici une petite fic toute mimi en ce NaruSauDay. C'est cours, simple et mignon je trouve. Un peu spoil aussi, mais on sait très bien que ça finira jamais comme ça dans le manga. Trop pas juste T.T. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Titre : Juste toi et moi**

**Rating : K+**

**Paring : Naru/Sasu**

**Auteur : NightySxeety**

**Béta : zorrinette78 (Merci encore pour ton super boulot ^^)**

**Note : On est de point de vue de Sasuke. Ma béta m'a fait comprendre qu'on se perdait un peu dans les dialogues. Mais je comprenais pas au début -_-. Enfin, là, normalement ça devrait être plus simple ^^.**

**

* * *

**

**Juste toi et moi.**

Il entendit d'abord le bruit de gouttes d'eau, s'écrasant sur le sol en formant une petite flaque. Puis plus loin, le bruit d'une explosion puissante, détruisant bien des choses sur son passage.

L'air frai lui fouetta le visage alors qu'il se relevait doucement. Un sérieux mal de tête l'obligea à se rallonger, ainsi qu'une sérieuse blessure au flanc gauche. Ses membres le lançaient énormément, ses muscles se contractaient douloureusement et son corps semblait lourd comme de la pierre.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, regardant tout autour de lui, restant allongé sur le sol alors qu'il récupérait. Il se trouvait une petite grotte sombre où très peu de lumière entrait. Les stalactites et stalagmites grises foncées étaient partout, rendant toute traversée quasiment impossible. Sauf peut-être pour un ninja.

Doucement, il tourna la tête sur la droite, remarquant enfin la présence du jeune homme assis à coté de lui. Son long manteau noir cachait son corps et son visage, mais il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

- Tu es réveillé.

Le jeune homme lui fit face, assis en tailleur près de lui et retira sa capuche. Il lui lançait un petit sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé auparavant, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Ne s'étaient-ils pas battus, confrontés, humiliés, déchirés, avant de finir dans cette grotte sombre? Ne s'étaient-ils pas disputés, criés et hurlés dessus? Comment après tout cela, comment lui qu'il détestait tant pouvait lui sourire comme si de rien était?

- Hé! Vas-y doucement!

Brusquement, il se releva, faisant tomber le manteau qui le couvrait et tenta de se lever. Mais ses jambes, trop faibles, ne purent le soutenir et il manqua de tomber au sol. Heureusement que le jeune homme était là.

- Tu es encore blessé. Fais attention.

- A qui la faute?

Il se rassit, le cœur emplis de colère. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils s'en étaient arrivés là. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Le jeune homme à ses cotés baissa la tête, penaud, détournant son regard pour ne pas voir celui accusateur de l'autre.

- Excuses moi.

- Comment on est arrivé ici?

- On est tombé de la falaise et quand je me suis réveillé, on était ici.

- Bizarre. J'aurais plutôt cru que tu voulais me tuer.

- Jamais!

D'un bond, le jeune homme se leva, faisant tomber complètement son long manteau. Ses cheveux blonds trempés retombaient sur sa nuque dénudée, mouillant son torse et le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait. Son pantalon de toile noir était déchiré, surement à cause de leur combat et durant la chute était taché de sang. Affichant son air froid habituel, il le fixa, rencontrant son regard emplis de rage et de tristesse.

- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de te tuer? Pourquoi je voudrais te tuer?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je voulais juste…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, frottant énergiquement ses pommettes pour les faire disparaître. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal en le voyant dans cet état de détresse? Il ne comprenait pas.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer. Je voulais juste…

- Me ramener au village.

- Oui…. Mais la guerre a éclaté….

- Et on a dû s'affronter….

- Je ne voulais pas tout ça. Je te le jure.

Il le savait. Il le connaissait ce blondinet. Jamais il n'aurait souhaité sa mort, même si il avait été l'auteur des pires atrocités, jamais il n'aurait voulu le voir mourir. Il se demandait vraiment comment il en était arrivé là.

Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre au loin, ne surprenant même pas les deux jeunes hommes. C'était la guerre après tout, ce n'était pas une petite explosion de rien du tout qui allait les surprendre.

- Partons.

- Quoi?

Perplexe, il se retourna vers le jeune homme. Il regardait un point au loin par l'ouverture de la grotte, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Partons. Partons loin d'ici et laissons-les avec leur guerre.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Mais je suis sérieux.

Légèrement anxieux, il plongea son regard dans les deux lagons qui lui faisaient face. Ni le doute ni la peur n'étaient présents en leurs seins. Il était vraiment sûr de lui.

- On ne peut pas faire ça. On est impliqué jusqu'au cou dans cette guerre.

- Et alors. Si on disparait, ils vont juste croire que nous sommes morts tous les deux.

- … Tu ne voulais pas devenir Hokage?

Son sourire disparut soudain à ses mots. Il détourna le regard, fixant une nouvelle fois l'extérieur de la grotte, semblant regarder les combats qui régnaient au dehors. Le ton de sa voix était triste et lourd.

- Je ne veux plus devenir Hokage.

- Pourquoi?

- Je veux être avec toi.

- Avec moi?

Avait-il vraiment compris? Etait-ce vrai? Ou bien l'un de ses nombreux rêves? Cela ne pouvait être réel et pourtant, il vit bien le jeune homme s'approchait de lui et posait délicatement sa main sur sa joue pale.

- Je veux être avec toi. Je me fiche des titres et des honneurs. Je veux seulement être avec toi.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, comme si elles avaient attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Un doux baiser qui faisait comprendre à l'un et à l'autre leurs sentiments. Mais il se recula soudain, étonnant le jeune homme.

- On peut pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai voulu te tuer. Je te déteste. Pourquoi je partirais avec toi?

Il le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser, tentant de le rassurer. Avec tendresse, le jeune homme le prit contre lui, le serrant doucement dans ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- On n'a pas besoin de tout ça. Oublies tout, ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il se passe dehors et viens avec moi. Ne penses qu'à moi. Et tu verras, ça ira tout seul.

Un sourire radieux illumina son visage, faisant peu à peu disparaitre ses doutes. Partir était peut-être la solution à son problème, à tous leurs problèmes. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir lâche. Il regarda la forêt qui se trouvait à la sortie de la caverne, troublé.

- On ne devrait pas.

- Si on reste ici, je te perdrai. Ils veulent tous te tuer.

- Alors je mourrai.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas. S'il te plait, pars avec moi.

- Mais…

- S'il te plait…

Le regard suppliant qu'il lui lançait l'acheva, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se battait et ça devait s'arrêter.

- D'accord. Partons.

Ses yeux bleus s'emplirent de joie alors qu'il le serrait plus fort dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Ça allait se terminer. Tout allait être terminé.

Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard de la grotte, regardant tout autour d'eux si personne n'était dans les environs et prirent la route vers la mer. Il le suivait difficilement, ses blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries. Il sautait d'arbres en arbres, ne voulant pas le prendre. Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, il paniqua un peu, le cherchant des yeux, jusqu'à une touffe blonde apparaisse devant lui. En douceur, il le prit dans ses bras et continua leur chemin, accélérant un peu pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me porter. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Arrêtes de faire le fier. Là où on va, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière un masque.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, stupéfiait. Le jeune homme lui parlait toujours de la même manière, comme si rien n'avait changé. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, puis il plongea son visage dans son cou tout en parlant doucement.

- Vraiment? Je n'en ai pas besoin que tu dis?

- Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin avec moi.

- … Tu as raison…

Ses doutes et ses craintes s'envolaient peu à peu tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du port qu'ils les mèneraient de l'autre coté de l'océan. Il n'avait plus peur. La peur qui s'était logée depuis longtemps dans son cœur avait disparu quand il avait décidé de partir avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au port, remplis de monde. Avec la guerre, beaucoup de gens cherchaient à fuir le territoire, surement effrayés par leur futur incertain. Ils avaient pourtant le même futur, mais eux n'avaient pas peur.

Rapidement, ils trouvèrent un bateau partant pour l'autre côté de l'océan, le capitaine ne leur demanda pas leur identité, trop pressé de partir loin de tout ce remue-ménage. Et quelques minutes plus tard, le navire s'éloignait du quai.

Par le hublot de la petite chambre où ils se trouvaient, il regarda au loin le champ de bataille. De la fumée s'élevait vers le ciel, des éclairs descendaient sur la terre et des flux de chakra se mélangeaient. C'était un véritable méli-mélo, qui ne le concernait plus à présent. Sagement assis sur le lit de fortune de la pièce, il attendait que son compagnon finisse ses bandages.

- C'est fini?

- Oui. C'est fini. On peut enfin commencer autre chose.

- J'ai un peu peur de ce qui nous attend.

- Moi aussi.

Et pour cause. Si en arrivant de l'autre côté de l'océan, ils avaient des problèmes avec leurs identités, ou si la guerre régnait là-bas aussi. Ou si…

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter.

D'un geste doux, le jeune homme l'avait allongé sur le matelas, le chevauchant tout en lui lançant un regard emplis de tendresse. Il lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Ne penses qu'à moi.

- Il n'y a pas que toi dans mon monde.

- Alors…

Il s'approcha doucement de son visage, faisant frôler leurs lèvres avant de sourire.

- Je ferais en sorte que dans ton monde comme le mien, il n'y est que toi et moi. Juste toi et moi.

Un doux baiser lui fut offert, remplis d'un amour qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis longtemps. Son cœur se réchauffa à ce contact, comprenant enfin que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras. Il approfondit un peu plus le baiser tout en le serrant plus fort contre son corps. Il se sentait si bien.

- Juste toi et moi?

- Rien que toi et moi.

Il le vit pleurer alors qu'il affichait un doux sourire. Lui aussi se mit à verser des larmes, collant une nouvelle fois sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser plus long et plus langoureux. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait à présent. Ni le monde des ninjas, ni le monde des hommes. Juste le leur.

**Fin**


End file.
